Descendant of the Legendary Hero
The Descendant of the Legendary Hero is the Primary Protagonist of 3D DOT GAME HEROES, and a DLC character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His/Her rival is The Hunter (Bloodborne). Biography Long ago, a Legendary Hero was chosen to defeat the Evil Forces of the Dark King; Onyx. After a long struggle, Onyx, and his legions of pure evil were sealed away for what seemed like forever... Until one day, a follower of Onyx's cause; Fuelle, the Dark Bishop, freed the Evil King, and chaos ensued again as the age of 3D occured... One pixelized being, the descendant of the Legendary Hero can make all the difference... '...' '''THE LEGACY OF DESCENDANT OF THE LEGENDARY HERO' *3D DOT GAME HEROES (2010) Arcade Opening (NOTE: The text will be based on 16-bit cutscenes.) King Tezro: *yawn* Well... Now that Onyx is sealed up for good, and nobody is trying to cause chaos, I think peace alone is boring... ???: *pant... pant...* King Tezro: I suppose I'll lounge on my throne... Scholar: Pardon my sudden appearence, Your Royal Highness! King Tezro: Ah... My favorite Scholar in Dotnia. What is it? Scholar: (Catching his breath) Grim news... The Hero suddenly vanished! King Tezro: What? Scholar: Last whereabouts of the one who saved us is unknown, but it was stated the one who saved us was entering a tournament of powerful warriors to prove his potential even further! Now we have nobody to protect us! Princess Iris: Is anything wrong? King Tezro: ... The Hero's gone. & I thought he would stay here until the time has come... Apparently it has come. Princess Iris: Father, maybe our champion hasn't vanished completely... Maybe our hero wants to find a foe more powerful than Onyx himself. Scholar: Yeah... What My Lady said... King Tezro: Well, if what the latter mentioned is true, then, all I can say is... Let's not give up faith for the one who saved Dotnia... Rival Name: The Hunter (Bloodborne) Reason: As Descendant enters the Rival Arena a gunshot was fired from a rifle from The Hunter. The Hunter, perplexed at the opponent, pulled out his saw blade, and pointed at the next-gen hero, who pointed a GINOURMOUS one hander (Jokingly referencing the blacksmith of 3D DOT GAME HEROES.). The Hunter, stupefied, put down his blade, and pointed his Hunter Blunderbuss at the Hero Successor, as the two got ready to fight... Connection: Both characters are Avatar based opponents that can be named and/or customized. They are also owned by FROM SOFTWARE, which has a cult following to keep since the release of the Old-School Videogame Love-Letter: 3D DOT GAME HEROES, which was more successful than Nintendo fans had in mind. Finally, both origin games have a unique plot idea in mind (Bloodborne takes place in a Nightmare where monsters dwell, and the blood-borne disease spreads, while 3D DIT GAME HEROES pays tribute to old school games, mainly 8/16-bit.) Ending (Several Days Later...) Narrator: As The Hero looked across the Kingdom of Dotnia's horizon, he saw a Dragon approaching the Castle. The Hero dashed to danger right in the face. As the Godly Dragon was about to destroy the castle, The Hero glew a blue aura, and swung his Saber at the Dragon, slashing it in two, immediately obliterating the winged menace... As the fire spread, the Hero used his Ice spell to freeze the fire, and shatter it like it is nothing. The Scholar came out of the castle gates, witnessing the event that made the Hero more powerful than ever. News came about that the Hero returned to Dotnia, and everyone rejoiced! King Tezro was just glad he returned, and that the Hero would defeat any foe that gets in the way of Dotnia. (Hero glew Blue Aura from before.). He even stated he obtained something after a battle nearly as big as his fight against Onyx himself. King Tezro simply hoped to himself that it would be of some Kind of use... Gameplay (Square Moves) *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA (Triangle Moves) *- - TBA *- or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Circle Moves) * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Throws) * - or - TBA * - - TBA *- - TBA (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA (Theme: 3D Dot Game Heroes Soundtrack - "Boss Battle 2 (Unused Track)") . Quotes & Taunts (WIP) Intros & Outros (WIP) Costumes Standard Uniform *Standard Hero Pre-Order *Spelunker DLC *Prince Profile Items Minions *Lv: 8: Princess Iris Trivia In one trailer for the American release, the Hero becomes a Tank which is actually one of the selectable characters. While there is a Female Hero variant, it doesn't seem notable enough for playable use outside of DLC costumes. In game, Armored Core, which is also made by FROM SOFTWARE is referenced throughout the story mode. The JPN version of the game refers rhe hero as FROM, is opposed to localized versions which refer to him as ATLUS. Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:3D DOT GAME HEROES Category:Characters